Embodiments relate to panels that thermally separate equipment from adjacent equipment in a vehicle galley. More specifically, embodiments relate to an active cooling panel for thermally separating galley ovens in a vehicle from adjacent equipment and walls.
Presently, galley inserts, for example, ovens and chillers, are placed into designated “boxes” or galley insert receptacles within a galley. There are thermal limits as to how much heat may be presented to an adjacent wall or insert from a given galley insert. A galley insert, for example an oven, may not present more heat than the galley design and performance specifications permit to an adjacent wall or other galley insert. Ovens in particular typically require a greater amount of insulation to meet these specifications. As a result, more space in the limited galley space must be devoted to insulating the oven from its surroundings. Typically, an oven would require about a half inch air gap to the wall of the “box” within which the oven is inserted, then the panel representing the wall of the “box” would have a required thickness of about half an inch, and then there would be another half inch air gap to the next galley insert on the other side of the “box” wall required in order to meet the galley design and performance specifications.